Be Careful What You Wish For
by momsabbysusingtheforce71
Summary: Raven is a little girl in Azarath. She accidentally makes a wish that changes her whole life. Can she fix things before it's changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

**A petite 12-year-old girl with amethyst hair and big, innocent, purple eyes walks into the family room.**

"Mother? Have you seen Amity anywhere?"

A middle-aged woman responds, "I think she went to the forest to play with Medwin."

**Amity and Medwin were Raven's closest friends and the only people that didn't think of her as the evil monster or 'the daughter of the demon' or the ugly half-demon.**

** Raven grabbed a book to read from her shelf with Amity and Medwin. That was one of the few books that she hasn't read yet. It's been on the very top of the shelf dusting up for the longest time. Raven grabbed it and looked at the cover. It was covered in so much dust that she couldn't see what it said. She blew on the cover and sneezed. But the cover was still really dusty. But she decided to bring it anyways.**

"If you are going to go over there, please be careful," warned the woman, "And if there is any big emergency, like if there's a fire, that is when you may go ahead and fly back here."

"Yes mother."

"And if you can't find your friends-"

"Run straight back home," she said sounding annoyed.

"-and if a stranger starts talking to you-" Arella started.

"Don't talk to them and keep on walking. I know Mother," the girl said.

"I'm sorry Raven," replied Arella, "I just want you to be safe."

"Mother," Raven said, "I promise I will not get into any trouble or talk to strangers."

"Okay." Arella kissed her daughter on the head. "I love you, Rae-Rae."

**Arella held out her hand. Raven also held out her hand. They did their secret handshake that they have been doing since Raven was four years old.**

The girl smiled. "I love you too, Arella-bella." Raven always called her that, no matter how many times she was told to not call her mother by her last name. After a while, Arella just decided to go along with it.

**She ran to the door and started walking to the forest. As she walked in the streets of Azarath, Raven moves past girls her age playing jump rope and hopscotch and having fun.**

_"If only they didn't know the prophecy...If only I wasn't Trigon's daughter...If only I didn't have any powers...Maybe I would be normal and have more friends," _she thought to herself. She sighed. _"Sometimes I wish I just had a whole different life...No prophecy...No powers...Just a normal girl...*sigh*...Relax, Raven...Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."_

**Raven always had to say those three magic words to relax every time she got worked up with emotion. Otherwise her powers could explode everything that she walks past.**

**Raven finally got to the forest. She's been there lots of times with Amity and Medwin. They always go to the same spot every time. They knew the forest inside and out.**

** "Medwin? Amity? Hello?" Raven called out. She searched for her friends. Nobody else was in the forest but her. **_**"Where else would they be?"**_** Raven thought. Then, for just a second, everything went black, then clear again. **

** "What the-" she stopped. "Hello? Who's there?" Nobody responded. She quickly exited the forest and gasped as she saw what was around her.**

**She wasn't in Azarath anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

** Raven looked up at the sky and saw it bright and blue. She started walking back home, knowing something wasn't right. But when she got to what used to be the Azarathian streets, all she saw was a landfill. Raven tried to fly up to where she could see the whole city. But Raven couldn't levitate, no matter how hard she concentrated. After a couple of trials and errors, Raven gave up. So she decided to go the old fashion way, since there was no other way, and started walking. After a while, she came to realize that she was now on a planet called Earth, a planet in which she once read about in one of the library books. **

** But now Raven was completely lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. So Raven started walking down the earthly streets. Based on some signs that she saw, Raven learned that it was a city called Gotham.**

"Hey Rachel! Wait up!" someone called out.

Raven kept on walking.

"Hey! You! I'm talking to you, Rachel Roth!"

Raven turned. "What? Who?" The girl had pale skin like herself and short dirty brown hair and teal eyes. She almost looked like..."Wait...Amity?"

"What? Wait. Your Rachel Roth? Right? I'm Amy Lawrence. You're attending Gotham Junior High right? I'm in your History and Science classes."

"um...okay."

Mary replied, "Yeah, I know, you probably don't care about me. Why would the most popular girl in school talk to a nobody like me..."

"What?"

"No. Just...forget about it. It's alright. I gotta go now. Nice meeting you! Bye!"

_"What was that all about? How come Amity doesn't know me anymore?" _Raven thought.

** While walking to who-knows-where, she saw a house that was replacing their windows. She saw her reflection and gasped in shock. She was no longer wearing her purple cloak, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans with Converse high tops. Raven's short purplish hair turned into long, dark brown, wavy locks. Her red meditation gem that was placed on her forehead was gone. She just stood there still shocked. Then, a man walked towards her from the streets.**

"Hello, Rachel."

"Sorry. um...Hi?...Wait...Who are you? Have I seen you before somewhere?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend. Just call me G. Is something wrong? You look lost. Do you need me to bring you home? C'mon, I'll give you a ride. Go ahead and hop in the truck. You got shotgun!" he told her.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Raven, or Rachel said.

She opened the door to the truck and saw a boy riding his bike past her. He had black, curly hair and brown eyes sort of like..."Medwin?"

The boy stopped and turned. "What? Hey, Rachel, right? Hey well, I can't talk right now. I gotta run!" and he left.

**G came back and hopped in the truck. Raven went in too.**

"Hey, G? Who was that?" Raven asked.

He looked up to see who she was talking about. "Oh that's the one that lives, like, three blocks away...God what's his name?...oh! Mike!"

"Really? I could've sworn he was-" she stopped, "Never mind."

A couple minutes passed.

"So how come everyone knows me?" asked _Rachel_.

G responded, "Because you're so wildly popular at school! You know, it's a small town. It's not that hard for a story to bounce around."

**After a while G stopped the car at a big beige two-story house.**

_"Wow. This is WAY better than our hut in Azarath," Raven thought._

"Here you are Rachel."

"Thank you very much," thanked Raven.

"No problem," said G, "Any time."

"Where might I see you again?" she asked.

G winked, "Oh...about anywhere! If you ever get lost, just look around, and you'll find someone."

"Um...okay? Bye!" Raven called, still confused.

"Bye!" he yelled as he drove away.

** Raven stepped in the house as she found that she had a key in her jeans pocket. As she walked in, she dropped the key in shock.**

"No way..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

**The house may look big in the front, but inside, it looks like a hotel! Raven had to go outside to check and make sure it wasn't a real hotel.**

"Rachel! Honey? Is that you? Are you back from school yet?" a woman called out.

**Raven couldn't believe her eyes.**

** There she saw a woman in a gold sequenced dress and long curled hair. She had her eyelashes curled with a dramatic cat eye. She had red lipstick and gold dangling earrings that fell to her shoulders. Raven finally got it. The woman calling for her was her mother underneath all that makeup.**

"Mamma?"

"Hello Rachel Baby! How was your day at school? Do you want some herbal tea?" she asked.

"Sure Arella-bella," Raven joked.

"Consuela! Some herbal tea for me and my daughter please," called Raven's mother.

She turned back to Raven, "Arella-bella? Where did that come from? What happened to 'Angela-bee'?"

"Pardon?" Raven asked. She almost screamed, but she held it in.

"Angela-bee!" she said with a smile.

Raven was confused, "Angela?...Bee?" Now, she was yelling.

"Yeah honey that's what you've been calling me since you were a little girl! Silly goose!" she said, "And we are inside, please use your inside voice."

"Why?" Raven screamed.

"Well, we are indoors and it's rude to-"

"I meant about the nickname!"

She elaborated for Raven, "Well, my first name is Angela. And you kept on saying 'Angela-bee' when I was trying to teach you my name. Get it sweetie?"

"I'm not stupid mom! I get it."

"Well, sometimes..."

Raven sighed. "_So what, now I'm dumb on Earth?" _she thought.

**An old woman walked up to Raven and her mother.**

"Here you go...Angela, Rachel," she greeted as she handed her herbal tea.

"Thank you Consuela," Angela replied.

Raven was curious, "So who thought of the name 'Rachel' anyways?"

"Well I wanted your first name to be 'Raven'," Angela answered, "but Jonathan thought differently-"

"Jonathan?" Raven questioned. She was still yelling.

"Yeah. You know? Jon-Jon? About this high?" raising her hand to about half a foot above her, "My_ husband_? Your _step-father? _Ring a bell?"

"When did you guys get married?"

"Well we were dating when you were born and he proposed not long after your first birthday. Then we got married a couple months later."

"Oh. Okay," Raven responded. She was still shocked and confused on the inside, but she held her emotions in like usual to make it seem normal. "Wait, but who's my real-"

Angela interrupted, "Okay well enough chit-chat, let's cut to the 'chiz'. Why don't you enjoy your Friday and relax in your room?"

"Can you show me where that is?" Raven asked.

Angela was confused, "You can't find it yourself?"

"Well...um...it's...such a big house! Yeah. And I still get lost..." Raven improvised.

"Sure...I guess..."

** Angela led 'Rachel' up a flight of stairs up one story and to the third door on the left. Rachel looked at the door and saw the label saying 'Rachel's Room! Knock first!' Angela opened the door and gestured Rachel to go in. She saw a bright, colorful room ahead of her.**

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna...meditate in here," she told her mother.

"Meditate? Since when? Well, whatever you want to do now a-days honey. Consuela will start cooking dinner at 6 o'clock, okay?"

"Okay Arel-I mean Angela-bee." said Raven.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...___**Raven chanted. But the comforting feeling that she used to have wasn't there anymore. She just gave up and let her emotions out. It didn't matter. She was more concerned on trying to figure out what happened and why she was on Earth.**

_"Okay let's think. Think, Raven, think! Okay let's see...What was I doing before everything turned black?...I was walking in the forest looking for Amity and Medwin...maybe they made some kind of magical spell on accident? Or maybe Arella did...No, because they would be affected too and it wouldn't be just me...Wait...if I was the only one affected I must have done it! Okay...now the question is what did I do and how to fix it...Okay, what was I thinking about?...I was looking at all the other girls playing in the streets and...I didn't want any of the powers or demon or any of that! That's it! And then my emotions must have-"_

"Rachel? Knock Knock!"

"Who is it?" Raven called.

"Your BFF in the whole widest world: Lin-Lin!"

"um...Lindsey? Sure. Come in."

** She opened the door. A peach skinned girl about her age walked in. She had earrings, and long blond hair that had a gentle curl. It was obvious that she was the kind of girl that always got what she want.**

"How come you didn't answer your phone? I called you five times and texted you at least twenty or something like that!"

"Oh...um...I was busy," Raven lied.

Lindsey had her mouth open dramatically. "Too busy for me? OMG! That's SOOOO not cool!"

"I'm sorry?..."

"Oh, that's okay. Next time you ask me to do something, remember this moment! So now I don't owe you. There. Now we're even...right?"

"Sure...I guess"

"Okay, so now for the real talk. Let's get serious!" Lindsey did a dramatic breath and continued, "What happened between you and _Brandon?_ Hmm? Give me the details! How did it go?"

Raven was once again confused, "What?"

"Oh, c'mon! Everyone knows that you like each other! Don't act dumb, Rache'!"

_"Why don't you stop acting dumb? Oh wait, you can't because IT'S NOT AN ACT!"_ Raven thought.

"Well? What happened last night? C'mon Rache'! You can tell me! I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Well..."

"OMG! Did you two break up already?"

"Break up? No, we just...um...-" Raven was trying to think of a lie.

"Yeah?"

"We just had dinner...and it was a very nice place-"

"I thought you were invited to dinner at his house after 'studying'."

"Yeah. um...His house is a really nice one..."

"Oh okay! I get it!"

"We just talked and we had a good time together..." she couldn't believe she was getting away with such a big lie! For the heck of it, she didn't even know this Brandon guy!

"Did you have fun? Did you meet his parents? WHAT? Spit it out already!"

"We had dinner and I think he's a really nice guy..."

"Yeah, but do you think he's good enough Rache'?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sure, he might be a nice guy, but...you know...Eric Anderson is a 'nice guy' but he's a nerd! He's not hot! So do you think Brandon is hot enough to do you good?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Okay, because that's what's important! Everybody knows that!"

"Yeah. Sure."

**Lindsey's phone beeped.**

"OMG! I gotta go meet Alexis and Hannah at the mall! They texted me saying that they read from another text that said a blog said that there was a rumor going around that Christopher is going to be there 'hanging out with his gang' so I gotta go Rache' bye-bye!"

"umm...Okay. It was nice meeting-I mean-nice seeing you and talking to you...Okay bye!"

**Lindsey was already out the door. Raven still didn't know half of the words that came out of her mouth.**

_"Geez! My best friend is stupid! But until I figure out how to get out of this parallel universe, I'll have to deal with her, and school, and this life...I guess it won't be half bad. Okay so think...I probably did it on accident...but how?"_

** Raven tried concentrating, but it was weird being surrounded by pink and colorful things, most of which, she had no idea what they were for! But she really had to figure this out...where could she concentrate...the forest?**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

** She first changed her clothes. Raven changed to jeans and a purple and blue top and red Converse. She grabbed a black messenger bag she found deep in her closet and put two five dollar bills, a notepad, a pen, a jacket, her phone, and keys in there. Raven tied her hair back in a low ponytail, left her room, and ran downstairs.**

"Mom? I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back by 7, okay?"

"Sure sweetie," Angela turns around to look at her, "Wow. I like the new look. It looks...what do you kids say now a-days? 'Rad'? It looks very rad sweetie!"

"Okay, bye," 'Rachel' called while walking out the door.

"So where ya goin'? a voice asked.

Raven turned, "G! You scared me! Don't do that ever again!"

"Sorry. So where are you off to?"

"The forest. Just to be alone, get some air. Are you sure we haven't met before today?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, if you say so...but I still feel like I know you from somewhere..."

"So, the forest, huh? Well, remember what I said: If you ever get lost, just call my name and I'll be there..."

Raven looked away for a couple of seconds, "I think I know this place around now. But I don't see how calling you will just-" Raven turned back. G was gone. "Well that's not weird at all!"

**Raven kept on walking until she finally found the forest. She sat down and put her bag down, right next to her. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.**

_"Okay well how did I do the spell? I was thinking about having a different life and I was holding that dusty old book! Okay, so what was that book about? Maybe there was a reason why is was on the top shelf dusting up with all the other spell books. Great. So all I have to do is find the book!...But I lost it when everything changed! So who can help me? Well...Arella would understand, but _Angela_ doesn't have a clue...Trigon would know how to help but why would he help me? He's not even a father to me and he gets to just use me like a puppet! Grrr! Okay moving on..."_

But the voice kept echoing in her head, _"If you ever get lost, just call my name and I'll be there..."_

_"What was that supposed to mean?" _Raven thought, _"What, he's stalking me? There's no way that-"_

"G? Could you come out of hiding? I wanna talk to you! G?"

"Hello Ms. Roth. You called?"

"Are you stalking me? 'Cuz it's creeping me out..._you_ creep me out..."

"Well, you'll get used to it."

"Whatever."

"So what did you call me here for? Or should I just leave?"

"No, G, come back here. You clearly know something. Something I don't. Tell me now."

"Okay, okay! I'm...I'm not who you think I am..."

"Okay, _that_ I know."

"I am just a part of your imagination."

"_Excuse me?_"

"I'm part of sub-conscience mind. You are the only one that can see me. To everyone else, I don't exist."

"um...okay...just one question: why?"

"Because you cast the spell. I am here to help you."

"But if you are a part of my mind, how come I can't just think of it? Why do I need a person?"

"You don't, but it's easier to talk to someone than to think it up in your head. I know everything that you are thinking, everything that you will ever think while in this spell. But you can only think one thing at a time. So you unknowingly created me."

"Okay...So tell me something. How did I do the spell?"

"You were holding the spell book. And you were thinking about something so deeply, you created your own spell. You see, your magic assumed that you were casting a spell out of the book because you were holding the book. Yes, your magic has feelings and thoughts too. Magic is only as smart as you allow it to be. _You _ haven't developed your full powers."

"Okay, so how do I reverse the spell?"

"The same way you cast the spell. Think of it deeply. Accept this time, you have to do it with more power this time."

"Alright thank you! Wait, what spell did I-"

**G was gone.**

Raven sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

_"Okay. So...all I have to do is think of it deeply. Okay." _Raven let out another sigh.

_"I want my life back. I want to live in Azarath. I want to be the half-demon I have always been. I want Arella back. I want my friends back. I want my magic back. I want everything to be exactly the same."_

** Raven looked around. Nothing happened. She was still in Gotham. Raven tried again and failed. She tried at least seven times and none of them did anything. Raven got up and grabbed her bag. She checked her phone. She got a text from Lindsey:**

_**"OMG! Christopher was at the mall! He saw me and waved! He actually waved at me! *o*"**_

**Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She also got a text from Angela.**

_**"Rachel- Text me when you are heading back home. Love, Angela-bee :)"**_

**Raven checked the time. It was almost seven. She texted Angela:**

_**"Angela-bee- I'm heading back home now. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Love, Rachel"**_

** Raven started walking home. She started thinking about why it didn't work. She knows to trust G, because G was Raven...sorta...Anyways, back to the spell.**

_"Is there something I'm missing? Was there something else I should have said? Is there some kind of hand gesture that I'm supposed to do?"_

**Raven finally got back to the house. She took out her key and opened the door.**

"Mom! I'm back! I sent you a text!" Raven called, "Hello? Anybody home?"

"Hey Buddy, how was your day at school?" a voice asked.

_"Jerry?" _Raven thought. Jerry was Raven's next door neighbor in Azarath. He was about Arella's age, but was always single. But Raven never thought of Jerry being her step-father, or any father at that!

And at that thought he came out of the kitchen. "Hey Buddy? Did you hear me? How was your day?"

"uh...Good. I guess."

Jon kissed her on the forehead, "Cool! So what's for dinner Consuela?"

"Pollo y arroz con la sopa." she responded.

"That sounds really fancy. What is it?" Jonathan asked.

Consuela chuckled, "It's a quite simple dish. It means chicken and rice with soup."

Raven smiled and Jonathan laughed. "Well, you learn something new every day, don't you?" he said.

**Raven ran up to her room. She put her bag on her bed. Raven couldn't stand the color: hot pink. **

_"Who knew that no Trigon meant no sense of style?" _Raven thought.

**Raven took off her shoes and washed her hands and face.**

_"Maybe I _can_ live like this for a while...But I don't really have a choice...Until I can figure out how to successfully cast the spell, I'm gonna _have_ to live like this...I think I could actually get used to this...and then-What am I saying? I have to get my life back! I can't live like this forever! Sooner or later I'm gonna get sick of it and-"_

"Rachel! Dinner's ready!" Angela called.

"Coming!" Raven responded.

** Raven ran downstairs and to the dining room. She saw the dining table and opened her mouth in shock.**

** It wasn't just a table with a simple table cloth and a couple of stools, it was a long table with a silver table cloth and ten tall gold chairs with a soft cushion. On the table, they put vanilla scented candles and the 'Pollo y arroz con la sopa' was sitting there on golden plates. the tables were set with silver plates, silverware, napkins, and a glass.**

"Ready for dinner Rae-Rae?" Angela asked.

Raven responded, "Absolutely!"

Jon looked at her weirdly, "You're sure in a good mood!"

"Yeah. I guess I am." Raven hasn't been in any mood for nearly five years. She almost forgot what it felt like.

** Dinner was delicious. For something like chicken and rice, it was pretty good. Raven ate every single crumb. At the table, they discussed how work was with Jonathan. He apparently travels a lot and is barely home. So, this was a rare occasion. They were also considering getting a dog for 'Rachel'. Raven always wanted a pet, though she never thought it would end up being an Earthly one.**

**After dinner and a lovely ice cream sundae for dessert, Raven ran upstairs to her room. She changed to a pair of pajamas, blue of course, and brushed her teeth. She went onto her new bed and opened up the covers. She picked up the pillow to adjust it, but her eyes got caught on something underneath the pillow. Raven moves the pillow out of the way and sees a book. She opens it and on the first page she reads:**

**RACHEL'S DIARY - FOR RACHEL'S EYES ONLY**


End file.
